


Extra Shot

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Karen takes her shot.





	Extra Shot

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 2 - Coffee Shop AU

"Welcome to Moonbucks; what can I get you?"

Karen gulped and said it, just like she had rehearsed: "Your number... and a tall vanilla latte with an extra shot."

The cute barista laughed and winked at her, but made no other reply while she bustled off to make the drink. Karen waited, trying not to sulk.

"Tall vanilla latte with an extra shot for Karen?" someone called. Karen realized she hadn't given her name... had the cute barista remembered it?

When she picked up the cup, Karen noticed something scrawled on the side: a number, and, "Call me! –Darcy ♥"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170420037223/extra-shot)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
